


It Wasn't Supposed to End Like This

by BeautifulSuperwholock



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, PWP without Porn, fem!toothless, human!Toothless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSuperwholock/pseuds/BeautifulSuperwholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic one-shot about love and fluff and a little angst. Slight Astrid/Hiccup/Toothless love triangle. Takes place after the movie in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Supposed to End Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my good friend Brittany Smith, you're about to enter crack!ship space, buckle your seat-belts.
> 
> But yeah, I guess read/comment/kudos? I'm not sure how good this is writing-wise, I just kind of went where it took me.

It really wasn't supposed to end like this.

Let me take a minute to explain. I live in the Berk, a Viking village. Stereotypical, rough, surly vikings with a very strong hatred for the pests in our village: dragons. However, I was able to show my village-and my disapproving father-that dragons were not the monsters we thought them to be, that they are really just flying, fire-breathing, cats. It was a long and arduous process, but I was able to get the entire village on my side, and get the girl. At least for a short period of time.

You see, there was a final showdown at the dragon's nest. My father was trying to kill all the dragons so our village would never have to deal with them again. This was before my friends and I convinced my dad that dragons were harmless-they were just trying to appease their dragon overlord. In the showdown, things didn't go exactly to plan. I was knocked off toothless, my dragon/best friend, and was falling to my inevitable death. Toothless saved me, but I lost my leg in the process.

So now, I'm in a village that adores dragons, with a girl that adores me. I should be happy. Ecstatic, really. But I'm not. I'm a hero, and I'm set to lead the village like my father when I come of age. I'm 17 now, so I only have a few short months until I have way more responsibility than I'm ready for. Included in that, is finding a wife and getting married. Everyone assumes, including Astrid, that we will be getting married and have viking children together. Maybe it's some rebellious teenage part of me, but I don't want that. I don't want it, because everybody ELSE wants it FOR me. For once, I want something that I picked for myself. Like toothless. Toothless is my best friend, and even though I almost killed her and she almost killed me, we built a great relationship together. She knows me better than I know myself. I'm not saying that I don't like Astrid, I just don't particularly want to spend the rest of my life with her. She's jealous, and she has to know everything that's going on in my head, and everything that I'm doing.

Astrid and I were in a fight. As usual, everyone took her side. I needed to go to the woods to cool off, to wait for Astrid and the village to cool off. I can't even remember what we were arguing about. Was it because I only have 4 months until I'm expected to lead the village and I haven't prepared for it at all? Is it because I haven't asked her to marry me yet? I was tired of trying to figure it out. I just let my feet walk, and when I finally snapped out of my daze, I was in the woods where I first found toothless, approaching the basin where we had made our first bond of friendship. 

This is where it starts to get weird. I was thinking of Toothless in... a different way. A romantic way. I tried to shake the emotions that I was feeling, because I knew it was wrong. She's a dragon! Nothing will change that. Even if it could change, there's no way there would be a romantic relationship between us. Right?

I shook my head to clear it, and when I turned to leave, I was face to face with a tall, blonde woman with piercing brown eyes.  
"Um, hello. Sorry, I didn't see you were here. I was just leaving." I stammered awkwardly, trying to be polite and leave at the same time.

"You're Hiccup, aren't you. I've heard a lot about you. It seems that I've been drawn here because you have a wish." The woman spoke, her voice soft, but commanding audience.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked, stepping back a bit. She leaned closer to me. How did she get so close to me?

"Don't ask stupid questions, Hiccup. In 4 months, you will be leading your village. Your name, your family, is legend. You know this. Now, I know you have a wish for me, I heard it buzzing around in your head so loudly that it drew me to this very spot." After she mentioned my family, she started walking in a circle around me. I was embarrassed and scared simultaneously, but I would have been lying if I said I wasn't happy about the fact that she could possibly help me.

"You keep mentioning a wish. I-I'm not sure what you mean by that. Do you mean what I was thinking about toothless? T-That's nothing! Just some weird, wandering thoughts! I don't mean anything by them!" I started getting defensive, because the woman's face lit up when I mentioned Toothless. She also stopped pacing around me, and faced me.

"You wish that Toothless was human. That you could marry her-instead of Astrid." The woman said, calmly, without malice. I wanted to get defensive, to tell her that I really did want to marry Astrid, to have a normal life, the life my dad wanted for me.

The life my dad wanted for me.

That's where I stopped. Where I hung my head, and nodded, knowing that whoever this woman was, she could help me, and I could not lie to her. She could obviously read my thoughts, so what was the point? Suddenly, I could hear the sound of Toothless approaching, her feet running in the nearby forest, then her claws along the rock, climbing down to meet us. The woman must have spoken to Toothless in her thoughts, because Toothless did not seem surprised or worried that I was not alone in the basin. She just stood next to me, waiting for what was about to come next.

I blinked. That's all I did, just one, millisecond-long blink. Suddenly, there was no dragon beside me. There was a girl. A girl, probably a few years older than me, wearing dark, fitted clothing. She was pale skinned, with a large amount of black, wavy, thick hair. I was in complete shock, I had no idea where Toothless had gone or where this girl had come from. She looked at me, and we made eye contact. Her eyes were Toothless' eyes. Toothless' eyes with very human pupils, but the coloring of them were hers, and the soul looking out at me through them were unmistakably Toothless'. I grabbed her hand, to make sure she was real, that she wasn't a figment of my over-active and over-eager imagination.

"Hiccup, it's me. You know who I am." The girl said, Toothless said, in a voice that I was very much not expecting from Toothless. The voice was sweet, low soprano, full of hope.

At this point, I was probably embarrassing myself, smiling like an idiot, staring into her eyes, drinking in her voice. Neither of us noticed when the tall, blonde woman left and Astrid appeared. It was sometime before or during the time I leaned in to kiss toothless, eager to feel her slightly chapped lips against mine. So eager, in fact, that I didn't see Astrid's hammer swinging towards my head. As per usual, Toothless knew exactly what was happening and shoved both of us to the ground before either of us could get hurt. Astrid was sobbing, screaming things at me. I had to hand it to Astrid, she had a very colorful vocabulary.

"HICCUP! HOW COULD YOU? How could you do this to me? I loved you! LOVED YOU!" Astrid screamed. She was no longer swinging her hammer, it had fallen to the ground. In the village, she tried to act tough, like she didn't care about anything. I knew, I knew that it was all an act, and that I had just betrayed her trust in an unforgivable way. There was nothing I could do, nothing I could say, to make this better. To be honest, I didn't really want to make this better. All I could think is that my relationship with Astrid was not supposed to end like this. It was supposed to end with us staying good friends for the rest of our lives, not with her sobbing, trying to hit me with a hammer.

"A-Astrid, I'm sorry." I tried to sound as empathetic as possible, which was a little difficult with Toothless practically on top of me, protecting me from anything else Astrid tried to do to me. Astrid was starting to calm down a little bit though, which was better. Better? Worse? I wasn't really sure at the time. I'm still not sure.

"Who is this girl? I haven't seen her around anywhere! Have you two been together in secret this entire time?!" Astrid was switching from sad to mad. This was definitely worse. Luckily(?) Toothless stood up and talked for me.

"Astrid, it's me. Toothless. A witch came and turned me into a human. So I can be with Hiccup. We're soul mates, we were just trapped in the wrong vessels. Please believe me. If you and Hiccup stayed together, it would have been a disaster for the future. You and your soul mate are destined to lead a village together. It's all very difficult to understand and to explain, but please just trust me. This man, your soul mate, will love you in all the ways that Hiccup didn't or wouldn't, and you will love him in all the ways that you couldn't love Hiccup. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" I was amazed, I had no idea that Toothless knew all of these things, that she could calm Astrid down so quickly. Tears were still streaming down Astrid's face, but instead of fighting, like she usually did, she ran away from us. I was still sitting on the ground, and Toothless helped me up.

"She'll be okay. I promise. It was a toxic relationship that you had together anyway. She'll flourish and become very kind with her husband and children." Toothless said, matter of factly, still holding my hands.

"Toothless, how did you know all that stuff? About all of us?" I asked, incredulous. 

"I used to be a dragon, Hiccup. I was much more perceptive than you. How do you think I got that witch to follow you to make me human?" Toothless said, a mischievous smile on her lips. I moved my hands to her waist, smiled at her and kissed her again. This time, it lasted a few minutes. When we finally broke for air, we spent hours in the basin, reliving our first day together, telling each other all of the things, all of the love, that we couldn't communicate to each other before. As dusk was falling, we decided to go back to the village. As we were going to leave, the witch reappeared.

"Astrid has left the village. She has gone to find her soul mate in a different viking village. Thank-you for sparing me the trip, Toothless. Is there anything else I can do for the two of you before you head back to the village?" The woman was beaming this time, practically glowing with happiness

"Actually, there are a couple things. First, um, what is your name? I never got it, and I feel weird calling you 'the witch'." I asked awkwardly, but the witch just laughed genuinely.

"My name is Alana, thank you very much for asking, Hiccup." Alana said, a smile still on her face.

"Secondly, is there any way that you could, um, ease the transition and/or tension from 'Hiccup/Astrid' to 'Hiccup/Toothless' in the village? I don't want anyone out for Toothless." I said, and as I said the last phrase, I felt Toothless' arms wrap around my waist and felt her kiss the back of my neck in appreciation.

"Of course. it has been done. I'm so happy that Toothless asked me to find you, things will work out so much better this way! I will see you both in a few months, at the wedding!" and with a chuckle, Alana was gone.

Toothless' eyes got very big and she turned to look at me in a very dragon-esque way. "Wedding?!"

"Yes, Toothless, our wedding. Or would you rather me get down on one knee?" I said, slightly sarcastically, with a smirk on my face.

"No, not on one knee. But I would like a fish." Toothless said cheekily, smiling wide and grabbing my hand to lead me back through the forest to our village. It took us quite a bit longer than it would usually to get back, because there ended up being a lot more cuddling and kissing instead of walking back to the village. I finally had something that was entirely mine, a life that I was leading that I had chosen. As Toothless and I went to bed that night, we went to bed smiling. We woke up just as happy.


End file.
